Eyes Filled with Emotions
by klw831
Summary: Moses returns with heavy feelings, feelings that haunted him for years. Rameses won't listen to reason, so Moses makes a promise to his brother. MosesxRameses oneshot. M for Mature.


Eyes Filled with Emotions

_Authors note: This is rated m and does contain boy on boy, don't like don't read. That simple. I don't own Prince of Egypt this is for fun, not profit. This also has several god mentions, also if you don't like don't read, from Moses' POV._

ooo

_I hope that just this once, he's not looking down on me._

_I pray that for a few minutes, my lord is ignoring me._

_I left the staff, so he shouldn't know...Right?  
_

He kept kept looking at me with that stare of his, ever since we were children he used it. If he didn't get his way, I got the stare, if we got in trouble and I was the cause of it, the stare was given to me. It wasn't a glare, it was something powerful, it had so much emotion behind it; anger, curiosity, understanding, and of course, lust. I've seen my brother look at some of the servants in the palace with those eyes and with much shame I, Moses, will admit I was jealous. In fact sometimes I would make the women work twice as hard, send them to do ridiculous tasks, and without father knowing, dismiss them. But one after another my brother would fix his gaze onto the next one. When father found out three of his best servants left he was furious, so I could no longer take my envy out on those women, and over time I had to force myself to get over it. In fact even I tried to 'flirt' with some of these ladies, though I wouldn't call it flirting, more like a poor attempt to get back at my brother. For them it was the greatest thing ever, but for me it was torture. I did not fancy these skinny women, I could not picture myself with a woman. I needed a friend, someone I understood, someone who understood me.

Someone like Rameses.

When I left I eventually did wed Tzipporah, yet again it was something I forced myself to do. Forget about him, get over him, it will never happen, don't put yourself through this any longer! My mind continued to beg me, yet I still held on. The night of our wedding, we were alone, we were placed far away from the others. Of course it was expected, and yes it did happen. But once again, my mind was filled with Rameses. I wanted him to hold me this way, I wanted to be the one calling for his name, and I wanted to be the one in Tzipporah's position. The whole time I should have been filled with pleasure and happiness, yet I felt empty inside that night.

God.

The being that led me back to the place that still torments me to this day. The being that led me back to that man my body and soul craves for. The man I called brother yet I wish to say more.

When I saw him he looked so different, but of course he would, he's older, as am I. Though at his side I saw a child, and behind him a woman. I've seen her before, one of the servants my brother swooned over. It doesn't surprise me. But what did were the actions made by my brother- no, Rameses, he was so happy to see me. He hugged me, he embraced me, he welcomed me. He welcomed me until I had to tell him God's word. His eyes, they were filled with anger, and mine filled with regret. At that moment, I wondered, can God really read my thoughts?

He invited me to follow him, of course I went with him. But I left my staff behind, I left it behind with Zipporah, I did not want them by me.

I wanted to be alone...

Though my intentions were different from his, I wasn't sent here to catch up. Though I wanted to, those were not God's plans. I had something I had to do, I had to convince him.

" Slaves."

" My people!"

Then he looked at me with those eyes," I will not put up with this anymore, nothing you say will change my mind!" Walking closer to me he continued to shout," My father was a great man, but I will be greater. I will make a wonderful kingdom, a better one!"

" Not on the backs of slaves!"

" You will watch your tongue, or you will join them!"

"Rameses...Please... Don't do this", I begged.

" I will, I am pharaoh, you will not instruct me! You are a Hebrew!"

" We are brothers! We grew up together!"

" It wasn't something I wanted..."

_You didn't mean that_," Rameses, please, let go of your anger for just this once... Think of the children, the men and women who died to make this kingdom of yours!"

" The only thing that gave their lives meaning!"

"You have no right to do this!" The minute those words finished I started to regret the very thought of speaking them.

" No right? No right?- You have no right to come into my kingdom and give me instructions!"

" Please, just listen to my words, I'm begging you!"

" Beg! Ha! You'll have to do more than that."

" I'll do anything, just please, listen."

He paused, his eyes drifted off as a smile slowly crawled onto his face, looking back his eyes studied me," Anything Moses?"

Nodding I swallowed," Yes, anything, I always keep my word Rameses."

" Anything I want? Are you sure you wanted to keep that promise, whatever it may be?"

" Yes, I'll keep it."

He smirked looking at me, trailing off to the double doors he opened one peaking out. Calling out for a guard the worker ran over," Yes sir!"

I wasn't able to hear the words my brother spoke but he kept glancing back at me. The guard nodded as he ran off, most likely doing whatever Rameses instructed him to do. Closing the stone slab he crossed his arms walking over, his steps were not serious they traveled more playfully. Smiling he started to mock me,"Tonight you will stay will me, in fact for the next few days you will sleep in my bed chambers Moses." Placing his hand on my shoulder he continued," On my bed will be a change of robes. I will not have you walking around in those rags."

" Rameses what is this for?"

" The promise you just made."

" What promise was that?"

" You made it, so you should know. And I do advise you listen to my every command, we wouldn't want that girl of yours to end up with the rest of the slaves now would we?"

" Fine.. Still in the same room or did you take father's chambers as well?"

"Father's of course. And the robe better be on by the time I get there."

" Yes Rameses." Like my word choices from before I was soon regretting the promise I made. Whatever promise that was I wasn't to sure. All I know is that I'll be staying for a few days, and I need to change my clothing.

It was always dangerous when Rameses got his way, or if he was given the option to get his way. Which he did, maybe that's why whenever he got into trouble he would become so angry, so appalled with the fact that someone would dare correct him. Unless it was father, father was the only person to stop my brother in his tracks. A glare from man would make Rameses freeze and shake in place, at first it was hilarious but as time passed I started to feel sorry for him. That could be the reason why I decided to agree with this 'promise' of his, though I was the one to bring it up. I didn't actually think he would say yes, I thought he would yell at me some more or banish me.

But this deal, something about it makes my hair stand on edge.

When I made it to the bedroom I saw the cloths he left for me, those worn by a bride to be, white with silk, the best silk in all of Egypt. Looking at it closer I noticed everything was see through. I can't wear this, what if I was seen in this? I didn't come here to be laughed at and teased, I came here for a purpose, not to play dress up. Thinking about his words sent a shiver down my spine,' The robe better be on by the time I get there', yet this wasn't a robe, it was dress.

Dropping my sheepskin to the floor I stepped out, arm through each hole I slid the clothing on. The only thing descent was the thick layer of cloth that hugged around my hips, I couldn't help but blush. It felt so weird, knowing he would see me in this I felt my face grow warmer, why would he want to see me like this? To laugh at me, to tease me, it wouldn't be a surprise if he dragged all the guards into this room and put me on display.

On the bed I noticed a headband, rolling my eyes I place it on. Looking around I tried to find something that showed some sort of a reflection. Noticing a bowl filled with juice I looked in, from the shoulders up I looked like a girl, accept for the hair that grew on my face and well, that fact I know I'm not one. I didn't like it, I don't care what Rameses say's I don't like this, it's so degrading.

A loud series of claps echoed in the room, I turned around growling under my breath as he approached me. With that smug smile on his face he laughed," Well, don't you look pretty?"

" Why am I wearing this? You said a robe, not- this!"

" My mistake, I guess we don't have any extra ones laying around so this is the next best thing Moses."

" A dress?"

" Sorry", he shrugged," get used to it, that will be your clothing for the next three days."

" I will not!-"

" Keep your promise to let your people go?" He 'finished'.

" What kind of promise is this?!"

" The one you made, remember?"

" I- didn't know this would be the agreement."

" Oh it's not, it's only part of it, you see there's three parts. The dress, staying with me for three days, and of course-"

" Of course what!?" I couldn't help but shout.

" Keeping me company in my bed."

" Your- your what?" _He couldn't possibly mean._

" For the next three days you will keep me company, you will sleep with me. In both mind and body."

" What?"

" It has already been arranged, for the next three nights if I have needs that have to be satisfied you will tend to them. Whatever those may be."

" I cant!-"

" -But you will Moses. If you walk out not only will I deny the request, but I'll also make them work twice as hard, children included."

I growled looking away, fists rolled up I let out a sigh," ...", taking a deep breath I answered," ...Fine.."

He chuckled," Good, glad to see we have an understanding", placing his hand on my back he pushed me towards his bed," Luckily for you I have nothing else to tend to for the rest of the day." With both hands he shoved me onto the covers, turning around I looked at him, swallowing as he took his crown off." We have to get you ready."

Desperately I reached for excuses," But-but your wife!"

" She understands, plus we have extra bed chambers fit for someone like her."

I felt his hand traveling up my chest as he leaned over, fingernails grazed my skin as he moved closer. Now crawling on the bed I continued to move away, with the back of my head hitting the wall I noticed that I was now at a dead end. Locking eyes with him I saw the determination that burned within him. He licked his lips as he grabbed for my leg, his grip was tight as he yanked me. Rameses sat up as he wrapped my legs around him," I've seen you look at me Moses, all those years ago, do you honestly think I didn't catch wind of that?"

" I never did such a thing!" _There's no way he knew._

" You did, and I saw you, I felt it. Your hate towards them, that's why they stayed away from you."

" I'm sorry if I got sick of seeing people throw themselves at you. Not a sight anyone would want to see."

" No one else was bothered but you."

" It was gross!" _I hated it, they had no right._

" You were jealous Moses", with our noses barely touching Rameses continued," Admit it."

" I will not admit to something that isn't true!"

Grabbing a hold of my wrist he held be down onto the sheets. He was strong, very strong, I tried to pull my arms free but he proved to be more driven. Placing his leg between mine he leaned down brushing his lips against my neck. A shiver ran up my spine as Rameses gently rubbed his teeth against my skin. The feeling of his tongue soon followed, trailing up to my cheek I could feel my body slowly giving in. Yes, this was something I lusted for, I've wanted this moment for years, ever since I realized I had feelings for Rameses. My person, my mind was filled with mixed feelings. I wanted this, yet i didn't, in my current state I don't think I'll be able to settle on one specific answer.

Holding a blade to my chin I went wide eyed, I froze, I was scared. Where did that come from and what is he going to do with it?

" I miss your clean face, you look like a sheep."

Hair fell onto the silk covering that wrapped around my body as he guided the knife. A few minutes passed and he started to rub my chin, pleased with his work," Much better", he smiled.

Glancing at the gold bracelets on his wrists I was shocked, he shaved my face, my beard was gone.

" You look like the Moses I grew up with."

" I wish I could say the same about you."

Clearly he didn't like my comment, without a moment to react his lips smashed into mine. I held my jaws shut yet his tongue still managed to get in, it played with mine. Holding me he leaned closer, our lips parted for gasps and short breaths but still he kept at it. Rameses held my face, looking at me with those eyes he licked the corners of his mouth. I felt the heat that rested on my cheeks, and I knew there was no going back. No, not in my current condition. I couldn't stop, I wanted to, but my body was reacting differently, and he noticed this.

Pulling at the cloth that clothed my lower area he slowly started to yank them off. My hands twitched, I wanted them to move, but my body refused to follow orders. Throwing them to the side his hand moved towards my erection. I winced as he flicked it, biting my lower lip I looked at him," S-stop!"

" I will never take orders from a Hebrew, Moses", he growled.

Rameses wrapped his hand around my manhood, slowly beginning to move up and down, soon my body quivered as his hold fell tighter. I gasped as my nails dug into the cloth that surrounded us, as Rameses continued his own flesh was starting to feel more slippery. Sounds filled the room as my limit approached me, fingers gripping onto the bedding my body reached it's desired climax. I covered my eyes as I felt my own essence fall onto me. Taking a few deep breaths my being started to calm down, shuttering with each gasp I made I felt the bed move a little. The pharaoh grabbed a hold of my hair tugging it hard, I gasped, and quickly he shoved his own length inside me. I choked, it was long, it came in without warning. I tried to pull away, but his hold was harsh and once again he slammed himself inside. With both hands he held on as he started to thrust himself in and out of my jaws.

It took a few minutes but finally I was able to manage.

I finished not to long ago but my own manhood was starting to rise again, maybe this was what excited Rameses. I felt him twitching inside me, I pulled away coughing. hHe didn't warn me, his seed spilled onto the sheets as I tried to catch my breath. Holding my chin up he growled," Swallow it."

Shaking my head I tried to move him away, holding onto my shoulders he snapped his demand again," Swallow it Moses."

I did.

He opened my mouth to see that I did in fact follow his instruction. Rameses smirked as he laid me back down onto the sheets prying my legs open he moved the silk covering up," I know you'll enjoy this."Lining his already erected manhood to my lower half he smirked," I wonder if your God is watching, what do you think Moses?"

"Just get it over with!" _Don't say his name!_

" What about your wife, what will she think?"

" Shut up!"

" Knowing you broke the vow of your marriage, and with your own brother."

" I said shut up!-Gah!" _It hurts!_

Something hard rammed inside my body, and pain instantly took over. It was tight, it was hard to breath, hard to move, hard to speak, I couldn't react, I wasn't able too. Holding onto my hips Rameses started to thrust himself in and out of my being. I wasn't given a moment to relax or even try to accept this new feeling. Deep down I knew this was something I wanted, something I wanted for a very long time. But not like this. In and out my brother moved, moaning with each thrust, moving deeper and deeper. Slowly my pain was drowned out by pleasure, as my brother continued I slowly started to lose my mind. Something inside me enjoyed this, that feeling I fought for so many years. The desire I tried to hide for a long time. This must be what Zipporah felt like during the night of our wedding.

These sinful feelings, if they were so wrong,why did it feel so good? So amazing. I didn't want to admit it but my lips started to crave for his own, to calm that urge down, all I could do was bite them as Rameses continued to indulge himself.

The sick ritual went on for, what seemed like, hours. Looking out towards the balcony I noticed the sun setting. The giant thing watched as the man I grew up with used me, devoured me, and no matter how many times my mind cursed the thing, it just continued to look at me. Rameses on the other hand didn't care, he looked pleased, like he just accomplished something amazing. Even though I was the one secretly happy about this messed up deal, he seemed to be enjoying it even more.

Reaching my peak a forth time, my body grew limp. Calling out for a guard my brother told the man to fetch more blankets. I looked over, at the man, who tried to avoid the sight of my current state. A clear blush stretched across his face as Rameses gripped onto my arms, pulling me towards him as he once against finished inside me. The guard took a step back, shocked with what he just saw, running out of the room he slammed the stone door shut. Rameses chuckled as he tuned me around, my back exposed to him.

" You looked so pretty for him Moses."

I refused to respond.

Diving back inside me, my brother continued. My being jerked and jumped with the rhythm of his movements. Growing tired I let myself fall down onto the sheets, with my lower half still propped up. He didn't care, like the many times before he held on with a death grip. This time was shorter, moaning out he stained me, I could see a puddle under that dirty area he abused. His seed dripped onto the bed, a clear sign that my body couldn't hold in any more.

Pulling out the pharaoh fell back. I, myself, fell onto my side, breathing heavily as I shut my legs. I shook as his spill continued to leak from that area of my body. Blinking I noticed tears started to build up in my eyes, wiping them away I looked over at the balcony, watching the dying sun. Looking at it I started to wonder,what if my Lord was watching me? I left the staff so he shouldn't know about this.

Right?

Pulling me towards him, Rameses held me, he embraced me. Not like before, this time it was different. I was silent, I didn't want to respond. Looking at me with his powerful eyes he spoke," This is only the first day Moses."

I nodded, yes I understood this.

" Before the sun completely sets I want you to be in baths, in this attire."

I nodded again.

" If you're late I will not listen, and I will not let your people go."

" Yes Rameses."

" Good, glad to see you know how to take orders."

Dropping me he got up from the bed, reaching for his crown he placed it on making his way to the doors. He didn't even look back, I laid there watching the stone slab close, the noise echoed in the room but soon fell silent. I held myself, crying again, I was so weak, I felt so shameful, but at the same time I didn't. My eyes fell heavy, I was so tired, I needed to rest.

The sun seemed to fall slower that day, after some rest, I'll meet with my brother.

ooo

_authors note: Hope you enjoyed. o u o_


End file.
